The Life of a Mercenary
by RedHawke
Summary: The life of Commander Cassia Manlius. The only female soldier in the army of Trajan, a city of mercenary families, she found a place to belong... And hide from her true home and name.
1. The Rescue of the Julii

**Chapter 1-The Rescue of the Julii**

I was sitting in my tent, watching my breath as it rose in front of my face. It was freezing up here in the mountains, and although and don't mind the cold, this was ridiculous. I'd spent the entire morning looking over maps and making sure my cavalry was prepared to leave at a moment's notice. Such was the life of a mercenary. And not only was it hard to be a commander of this band of 'brigands' as we were called, but to be the only FEMALE soldier in the ENTIRE army was worse. Luckily, I was comfortable around my men, which were some of the best horsemen in all of Italy, and they held respect for their smaller female officer. And luckily, if ever I needed, I had a strong captain always at my side, to 'protect me'. Yeah, like I ever need to be protected. 'Just put her on a horse, and boom! You got yer self one heck of a soldier!' At least that's what my men say.

At the moment, the most interesting thing in my entire life was the breath rising in front of my face. I finally decided to pick up my green feathered helm. I looked at it closely. It had just been repaired from the last battle I had been in, one for a 'customer' of the Julii faction, that we were now returning from. Let me just say that our pockets were now quite heavy. I was so preoccupied that I didn't quite notice the commotion outside of my tent. I finally heard a horse's hooves crack onto some solid stone, then the plop of man dismounting. The tent flap suddenly drew open.

"Cassia," my right-hand man and strong captain, Brutis, began. "The scout has returned, and he has interesting news."

I stood up and placed the helm onto the chair I had been sitting. My armour was freezing cold and my sword dangled at my side. I hoped this 'news' didn't involve me leaving the tent.

"Send him in," I told Brutis, trying to hide the chatter of my teeth. Brutis nodded his head and motioned to what I knew was the scout from outside of my tent.

"Commander Manlius," the scout began with s small bow. Even now, my men never called me Commander Cassia like they were suppose to. But I guess they were used to it now. When I became a captain, my men always called me by my last name. This was probably they didn't want a female better. Go figure. "I have spotted an odd party of men cornered in the canyon nearby."

"Cornered by what?" I asked, also wondering who the party was.

"By a band of Gauls, my lady." He replied.

I grinded my teeth. I disliked the Gauls very much at this current time. It was the entire reason we had to leave our small city on the north western coast of Bruttium and head far north, to Lugdunum, a newly occupied city of the Julii that had been raided by the Gauls. I disliked the march, but anything to strengthen what bond we had with 'pure' Roman blood. If this party was Roman, I would help them.

"And what of this party?" I asked "Who are they?"

"They fly the banner of Julii," the scout replied. He then described the size of the Gaul marauders. Not a very large group, but he also told be there were signs of a battle. He also told me that the Julii party was outnumbered, badly. Plus, they were being backed up in the mountain side.

I hmphed. 'Great,' I thought. 'Just great.'

"Good work," I told the scout. He nodded his head in agreement and left the tent. I turned to Brutis. "Get me my squadron of archers, Brutis. And my personal cavalry, if you will." Brutis nodded his head in agreement.

We walked outside the tent and stood at the opening. As the cold wind hit me, I prayed for spring. And for the comfort of being in the walls of the small city I now called home. Trajan. Brutis turned to me, knowing I would say something else.

"And you're coming with me. Leave Livianus in charge. Tell him to pack up the tents and be ready to leave when we return." Brutis nodded his head in agreement, and then headed off to his duties. The slightly older man had been my only friend when I showed up, pretending to be a man, signing up to become a mercenary. He stayed my close friend even after my identity was revealed and followed me up the rank ladder.

Soon, Brutis had done what I'd told him, and we were riding towards the canyon, guided by the scout. I had my personal guard of armed cavalry and another squadron at my back, Brutis rode beside me. The two squadrons of archers rode behind them scattered lines. I would have to say we were the most organized band of mercenaries in the mountains. Except we were the ONLY band of mercenaries in the mountains. As came closer to the canyon, we saw the definite signs of the battle. The snow was stained red, and the bodies of horses and men littered the ground. Weapons were scattered all over the field, and I could even see the bodies of dogs, starved and ravaging beasts brought to kill by the Gauls. The sight made my stomach lurch, something that even after my years of fighting I could not control. My large black warhorse, Agro pulled at the reins as we looked at the battle field. I turned at the scout.

"They were in that canyon there." The scout pointed to a large pathway in the side of the mountain. "I rode up along side the canyon, looking down and following the hoof and foot prints. They'll probably be nearly to the dead end of the canyon there." One of the advantages of having a scout who knew his way around was this.

"Alright," I said, beginning my plan in my head. "Archers!" I turned Agro and rode in front of my two squadrons of mounted archers. With low armour, they could move swiftly and quietly. "You," I pointed to the squadron on my right. "Go up the canyon on the right side. And you," I pointed to the other squadron. "Go up the other side. When you reach the canyon's end, or the Gauls, surround them around the canyon top and draw your bows. We (meaning the cavalry), will block any escape route. Do not fire unless I say so. Go quickly, we have not much time."

Soon the archers were off, and we began to gallop forward. After a few minutes of marching, I could hear the whooping screeches of Gauls. They were wild-men in battle. It sounded if they were taunting their captives, which I believed they were. I raised a hand, telling my men to slow down. Then I heard a sharp whistle, knowing it was my archers telling me they were in position. I looked to Brutis, and then to the flag bearer at my side. Our flag, green with a large black dragon, blew in the breeze. Preparing myself, I ushered my men forward. After seeing the Gauls right around the corner, I knew it was time.

"Do not attack them," I told my men. "Block any escape route. Now charge!" I kicked Agro forward, and we galloped around the corner. I could hear my men behind me, and see the faces of the shocked Gauls in front of me. I halted, allowing my men to fill the gap between the mountains, blocking the way out. The Gauls were panicking. I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled shrilly, a skill I had picked up in training, telling my archers to move. Suddenly, bows surrounded the top of the canyon, and any escape route was gone.

"Gauls!" Brutis began. His voice was stronger then mine, so, usually he would make the first impression on our enemy. "Drop your weapons, you are surrounded!" Now, the Gauls may be barbarians, but they are brave men, and when surrounded, will fight to the death. I rode up to the front, so I was beside Brutis. From the helm I was wearing, and the helm Brutis was wearing, it was obvious I was higher ranking.

"Drop your weapons!" I called. I heard faint laughter in the enemy party. It was something I was used to. The Gauls began to part, and a large man on a huge grey warhorse rode forward. Blankly, their leader. As the Gauls parted for their leader, I caught a glimpse at the Julii party behind them. They were backed into the wall, bloodied and bruised. But I would have to deal with that later. Their leader came forward, an obvious smirk on his painted blue face.

"Do you have a young boy command you? Or is it a woman!" The enemy Gauls burst out laughing. I heard Brutis mumble something under his breath and heard my guard groan. They disliked it when this happened, which, pretty much was every battle. "Why don't you mercenaries run along and play now, or will we just fill your greedy pockets with some coins so you'll leave MEN to their business." Okay, that was it. You can insult ME buddy, but don't EVER, EVER insult my people.

"We may be mercenaries, I began, but we have honour, unlike you." I said in my clearest voice. I saw Brutis smack his saddle with a grin out of the corner of my eye.

"So you ARE lead by a woman!" The Gaul leader laughed. Alright, enough was enough.

"One last chance, barbarian!" I yelled. "Drop your weapons and give up, or my archers will make a target out of you."

"Yield to a woman? Never!" The leader kicked his horse forward with a yell, and his men followed. I looked up to my archers with a raised hand and brought it down facing the charging Gauls. In less then a moment any possible threat to us was dead.


	2. Escorts and Romans

A/N-Sorry for the LOOOONG update, but summer was crazy and starting grade 10 wasn't a walk in the park either. But, oddly, the thing that got me back into writing the story was English class. I'm currently reading the Shakespearean play Julius Caesar. Ironic, no? But, as I read the play, I realized that I was spelling Brutus' name wrong! Sorry 'bout that… It will now be spelled the proper way (_u _not _i_).  And going into the story… Yes, Brutus' wife will be named Portia (as in Julius Caesar) and yes, there will be a man named Julius. I will use man names from the play, including the conspirator's names and such. They are NOT the same people as in the play Julius Caesar! Just thought I'd clear that up before it caused confusion. Anywho… on with the story.

**Chapter 2-Escorts and Romans**

As we moved our horses around the many bodies of the Gauls, I took a good hard look at the group of men in red. And I am not just talking about their clothes. Blood covered their armour and swords, and I could see that they were all experienced. Most likely a general's guard. I halted my horse and dismounted, Brutus did the same beside me. I eyed the men. Three were lying on the ground, and another five stood in a protective ring, backed up against the canyon wall. The five that were standing all looked to be unharmed, but I knew the men on the ground wouldn't make it through the night.

One of the men, whom I could only guess was their leader, walked forward and sheathed his bloody sword. He was about a head taller then me, and quite muscular. But not the huge bulk like Brutus. I he must be only a few years older then me. And he has dirty blond hair, also filled with muck, and I could already see intelligence in his deep hazel eyes.

"Thank you," he said, standing in front of me. He looked at my face for a moment. Personally, I believe there was a handsome man behind that muck on his face, but that was beside the point. "Good sir." And he extended his hand to me.

I took it, a slight smirk on my face. Was he completely blind? Maybe he was so tired he couldn't plainly see that there was a woman underneath. Or maybe he had dirt in his eyes. Brutus came up beside me as I dropped the man's hand.

"My good Julii brethren," Brutus began, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Do you truly think that the Gaulic leader had lied? We are led by a woman! Commander Cassia is no man!" He had a quiet chuckle in his voice.

I took off my helm, and made it as obvious as possible to the men we'd just saved. And, considering I have brown hair that goes to the square of my shoulder blades, it was obvious I was a woman.

The man was stupefied. He stared at me for a moment, blinking, and I could hear a quiet gasp from his men behind him. He shook his head then lowered his eyes.

"I am sorry m'lady, I did not realize… I mean, it is not every day…" he stuttered, and I decided to stop him fore he has gone through enough already.

"It is alright, my friend. No harm done." He raised his eyes. "Now, we will bring you and your wounded to our camp that is being set up outside the battle field. While my men bury your dead, you may rest." He smiled.

"Thank you lady commander. You are most noble and kind. I am Commander Julius." He bowed his head. So, they were a large house army with a general and commanders.

"And I Cassia. This is Brutus, my first captain." Julius took Brutus' hand and shook it. "What of you, good Julii? And where were you headed?"

Julius was about to speak when one of the men behind him grunted and shook his head. Julius nodded very quickly then said: "Unfortunately our general was killed in the fighting." He sighed. "A tragic loss. But I, and many of these men are the general's guard." He paused for a moment. "But we were returning home to our capital, Arretium, after a short campaign. We were ambushed as we were marching."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, my friend. Was the general a direct son of your house?" (A/N-'house' means the 'royal' Julii family). He looked at me, as if thinking for something to say. He finally nodded. "That is horrible." There was a brief silence. "But we must move, for you have men who are harshly injured. Come." And turned and motioned to one of my men. "Ride to the camp, and bring back three pulls (like stretchers) and five horses. We want these men in tents and being tended to as soon as possible. Tell Livianus to make ready for three badly injured, and the other five for bandaging and food."

"Yes Commander! Right away!" The man saluted me, then turned his horse and galloped out of the canyon. I looked to Brutus. He nodded his head, knowing silently what I meant. We would discuss this tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not know," I murmured as I paced back in forth through my quickly raised tent. "I think they are not telling us everything…"

Brutus watched me as I paced, leaning on a long wooden pole that came up to just under his chin. "If they are not telling us everything, we can either force it from them, or do nothing," he paused. "Most likely the latter."

I stopped pacing and looked at him for a brief moment, then nodded. "True," I sighed. "We don't want to start any fighting with our 'guests', and considering how they are all very experienced, they must all be loved back at their home." Brutus nodded. "I believe that one of them is actually the general, but they are keeping it from us."

"What about their leader, Julius?" Brutus asked. "He seems plausible."

I shook my head. "I don't believe it can be him. I don't see any royalty pride in his eyes or any actions of royalty from him. I think it is one of the injured men." Brutus looked at me, and being my close friend, he openly contradicted me.

"Cassia, how would you know? Just because he is young and somewhat different then most house men…" I raised my eyes to Brutus in a 'be quiet and let me explain' way. He stopped talking.

"Believe me Brutus, I know." I shook my head and gritted my teeth. "I know how people who are sons and daughters of the three Roman houses act. Mostly I know the daughters, but I also know the sons. And if he was a son of the Julii house, he would have immediately been angered when he realized I was a woman." Brutus kept quiet as I spoke. Then, he did not ask why, but stated:

"I have no right to ask you where you would have learned this. We all took an oath that when we became mercenaries that our past lives would have no significance. But I just hope that you know what you're talking about…"

"I know Brutus, but I will tell you that I grew up around a very annoying house son, and even more annoying house daughters. And that I have dealt with a few sons of the Julii house, and I did not like what I saw."

"I understand," he nodded in total agreement.

"But, I will keep my mind open to the fact that any of those men could be the general in hiding, or that they could actually be telling the truth. But, I will not take anything from any of those men, no matter if I think they ARE the general or not."

"Of course!" he laughed, "I would not have it any other way!" I laughed with him. Suddenly the tent flap drew open, and one of my men stepped in.

"Commander," he saluted myself and Brutus, standing stiff and speaking clearly. "Captain."

"What have you to report?" I asked him.

"That the last of the three Julii injured have passed away." I shook my head. We knew that it would happen, but there was always hope that it wouldn't. "And we have finished placing the fallen Julii soldiers into the funeral pyre. We will place the three who died in our care and are prepared to light it."

"Excellent, with a heavy heart for the remaining. What of the five living?" I inquired.

"They are all in good heath and have eaten full meals, Commander. Their leader said that he was ready to send their dead to the heavens." I looked at Brutus, and he nodded.

"Did you find the body of their general?" Brutus asked.

"No, sir. But there were bodies that had been damaged beyond identification." I winced at the though. Picturing walking through the battlefield. Bodies dismembered and bleeding… I shook my head to clear the thought.

"Very good soldier. Thank you."

"Yes, Commander," then he saluted Brutus and I and left the tent.

Turning to Brutus, I sighed. "I hate funeral pyres…" I really did. But it was the best way to honour the dead. I'd guess that if I died I want to be surrounded by the warm flame, not the cold ground.

"I know, Cassia," he smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "For the fallen." I nodded.

"Let us get this over with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning we surrounded the funeral pyre for the fallen Julii army after packing the tents. I barely listened as the commander Julius gave his ceremonial speech for the dead. He included a good word about their 'deceased' general as well, but I barely heard any of it. I was trying my best to keep still, as I hated standing through ceremonies. Only when I actually knew the men did I even bother to think about them. The Julii man placed a fire brand into the huge pile of grass, hay, and wood, and the other Julii followed with their own brands.

The entire funeral pyre was enveloped in flames. The top of the flames licked the torn Julii flag that was blowing in the slow breeze as it sat at the top of the pile. The smell of fire filled the air, and I breathed in deeply. We stood for a moment to honour the dead, and then I knew we had to get moving. I turned to my men.

"Mount your horses. We prepare for a long days march." We could not stay and honour the dead for long. This place was neutral ground between Gauls and Romans, and I wanted out before the Gauls found us. "Brutus."

"Yes Commander?" he stood at attention with his arms at his sides, just for show of our guests.

"The men we are escorting will ride at the front with us. Make sure their needs are met. It is about the three weeks march, and I want them to be satisfied with our company."

Brutus was about to speak when one of the five men in red cut him off. "Excuse me, m'lady…" he said it sarcastically. I instantly knew this man was going to be trouble. "But, from what I know, it is a five weeks march from here to Arretium. I believe you are mistaken." I looked at him for a moment, wondering is I should scold him, or if Brutus should scold him. Who would be scarier…

"Cinna! Hold your tongue! She is our escort's commander! Have you no decency?!" Julius was actually the one to scold the man. Both Brutus and I were surprised, and I immediately saw this man as an honourable friend.

Almost laughing, I raised my hand in gesture. "It is alright. But thank you for your quickness to discipline your soldiers." I turned to Cinna, and talked to him like a mother would talk to a naughty child. "I am sorry 'friend'. But you must have never traveled with my army." I looked at the commander, wondering if he would allow me to jest. He didn't look like he was disagreeing, so I continued. "We are one of the, if not the, swiftest army of all the mercenaries." I want to say 'in all of Italy' but I didn't want to push it.

"My entire army is mounted of swift horses all bred at our capital, Trajan. And we are also all experienced riders that could move though the heart of Gaul without notice." I paused and let my words sink in. "So, considering the horses you will be riding, and considering my men, unless you are a burly barbaric rider, and you need to stop every hour to rest from your hard time in the saddle, we'll get to Arretium within three weeks." Cinna glared at me and opened his mouth to argue, but Brutus cut him off.

"Damn true," Brutus began, crossing his arms. "All of these men have respect for this commander, good friend. And I'd hope that you would too. Do not judge on sex."

"I agree," Julius nodded in agreement, and I was once again stunned.

"Good to hear it, Commander." Brutus nodded and turned to the three Julii men who had stayed quite. "Now if you will come with me, I will do as my commander said and get you to your horses. Now come, to your mounts!"

Brutus and the four men walked towards five horses that were being held by my guard. I heard quiet jeering at the man called Cinna, who was thrown the reins of his horse. One thing I was very proud of, was how loyal and protective my men were of me. Maybe on a different scale then other commanders, but in a good way.

I turned to Julius, who smiled at me. I shook my head in disbelief. "I have to thank you," I told him. "Not many we come across act the way you have."

He nodded. "You saved our lives. And I see no reason why I should let my men say such things." He was smiling again, and I immediately got two words into my head that they once called me: pretty boy. Of course that was when I was masquerading as a man, but still.

"Thank you, all-in-all." He nodded. "Now let's get moving."

We walked to the front, where two riderless horses stood: My horse, Agro, and another, an average size bay stallion. Agro snorted angrily as Julius got near him. I sighed. Even my horse was protective of me. We quickly mounted our horses.

"Move out!" I ordered loudly as Brutus rode up beside me.

"Aye!" was the echoing response from my men.

Brutus turned to me. "I'll keep an eye on our 'buddy', and I think your guard already have a hit on him." I laughed as I knew he was joking. Partially.

"If he continues to disregard me, I'll teach him a lesson." I turned to Julius, who was riding on my other side. He was about at the same level as I, considering Agro is so huge. "With your permission, of course."

He nodded. "Do whatever you want with him. He's always been a thorn in my side. Just don't kill or mutilate him." I laughed. Julius and I, I knew, would get along fine. Just fine.


	3. Of Duels and Delinquents

**Chapter 3 – Of Duels and Delinquents**

I turned my horse sharply, angling him away from the camp that had just been built, looking over the wide plain that awaited us. We had been traveling for almost seven days, and now we were finally out of the mountains. My mind was clouded with several emotions: annoyance, joy, boredom, confusion, and an emotion I could quite place. The boredom was stationary: I have never been one to simply enjoy marching (and I cannot think of anybody who would), and although it was tiring, the worst part if it was the utter boredom that spawned from it. The joy was that of being out of the mountains and getting ever so closer to my home.

The annoyance was created by our guests, a certain soldier named Cinna in particular. Although all of them were 'good' riders, none of them except their leader, Julius, reached the standard I held for every soldier in my army. They weren't slow, they just weren't fast enough. And Cinna... Gods, I just want to bash his head in. I've heard him complaining, and, unfortunately for him, so have my men. He can't believe a WOMAN is in command. I know that if I don't do something very soon, we will be carrying his lifeless body back to Arretium. I may have my soldiers' utter loyalty and respect, but I cannot stop them from 'protecting my honour'. And who says being a woman in the army isn't an advantage? Most women have one man protecting their honour; I have hundreds.

And that other emotion, the one I can't place. That emotion confuses me as I don't know exactly what it is. It feels like those times when my stomach is empty, turning. It's caused by something… weird. Damn it, I know what, no, WHO it is caused by. Why do I even lie to myself? It's caused by that commander, Julius. Damn man. I have trouble looking him in eye when we're alone. Damn crushes. I've sworn off men, ever since I left my first 'home'. I won't let some pretty boy grab my attention.

I hear Brutus' stallion come up behind me, and Agro's ears flick back and forth as they come beside us. For a moment he stays beside me, silent, and watches my eyes. I scan the horizon line: the sun is in its decent to the ground. I ignore him for a moment, pretending to be deep in thought, knowing why he is here and forgetting all about my mental conversation. Damn Cinna is causing trouble again. I finally turn to him and scratch the back of my neck.

"What is it, Brutus?" I ask, but I already know.

He gives a little snort, shaking his head. "It's that bastard Cinna. If you don't do something, the boys are gonna rip his head off." Agro's ears flatten against his head. He hates him too. I give a grin and pat my horse on the neck. "He's to the point now where he's 'commenting' on how a woman cannot fight, and therefore should not lead an army." His lip twitches. "If you don't do something soon, Cassia, I will."

I nod. "Women can't fight, hmmm? How about I educate him?"

Brutus nods in agreement. There is a silence. "You better do it soon," he tells me. "Right now, actually."

I roll my eyes. "Fine." Turning Agro around, I nudge him into a canter. Brutus rides beside me. "Go get Pretty Boy," I tell him, referring to Julius. I sure as hell hope he doesn't know our nickname for him. "I'll deal with Cinna."

"Yes ma'am!" Brutus veers off to the side with a grin.

I enter the camp and slow down Agro to a trot. I can already hear angry words not far away.

"That bitch, she can't…"

"Don't speak of our commander that way!"

"We'll rip your balls off!"

Well, that seems more slightly painful then what Brutus believed they would do.

I can easily decipher my men's word from Cinna's. I come around the side of a tent, and see the Juili cornered by a gang of my second line cavalry. Lucius, the captain of that section, is ready to grab his throat.

"Gentlemen!" I yell in my most orderly voice. I see them, all of them, including Cinna, jump. My men part to allow Agro closer to the centre. "What is going on here?" I look down at Lucius with a death glare. They don't answer. "Well?"

He steps away and bows his head. "Ma'am," he begins. "He was insulting you, Commander." By now a larger group has surrounded us. "He states you are not fit to lead. And we…"

"It is not your duty to punish those not under your command, captain." I cut him off, nudging Agro between him and Cinna.

He looks up at me, his eyes solid. But I know he is hurt. He feels he was just protecting me. "But, ma'am…"

"Captain…" I warn him, and he is silent, lowering his head. I look around, seeing the group of men around us.

There is a dead silence; it seems although no one is breathing. Scanning the faces of my soldiers, I see Brutus and Julius standing near by. I breathe in, shaking my head, and turn, looking down at Cinna.

"And you," I narrow my eyes. "How dare you act in such a manner. We saved your sorry ass, and this is how you repay us? By insulting me and starting fights within my ranks."

"Damn right!" I hear Brutus, and I grin. Looking back up at my men, I ask.

"What do you think, gents? How should we punish him?" I see Cinna's eyes widen, and hear a snicker. They all know what I'll do.

"How about a duel?" It's Brutus again.

I look around, and I know that is the proper answer. "I believe so," I turn to Lucius. "Get him his horse, and two staffs."

The captain nods with an evil grin, no longer hurt. "Yes ma'am!" he turns and jogs off. The group that had surrounded us disperses, heading to the edge of the camp, knowing the duel will take place there. All that is left is myself, Brutus, Julius, and Cinna. My opponent doesn't look very impressed.

"A duel?" he asks looking up at me. "There is no point!"

I give an internal moan. I hope I don't 'accidentally' kill him. Turning away from him, I walk Agro up beside Brutus and Julius, looking down at the commander.

"I trust this is all right with you," I 'ask' him, although technically I already know the answer.

He nods, although he seems confused. "Yes, but what are the stakes?" He also seems amused by my challenge.

Brutus gives a little chuckle, and I give a little grin. "We'll see when we get there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of minutes, we're standing on the edge of the camp. A large group, most likely the entire army, is lined up on the edge of the meadow I've chosen. Cinna is mounted on his horse, a smug grin on his face. He believes that this will be easy. More of an advantage for me.

Julius' men, the ones whom haven't been causing much trouble, are confused by the whole prospect of a duel. They don't understand what good will come of this. But I know that Cinna's humiliation will get him to shut up within my ranks.

Lucius comes up to me handing me a staff.

"Best of luck Commander," he tells me with a nod. "And I am sorry that I have disappointed you."

I shake my head. "No, my good man, you haven't disappointed me. I wouldn't be entirely angry with what you would have done to him."

He nods in agreement, a triumphant grin on his face, then walks over to Cinna, handing him his staff. I know that this will be interesting.

I look around the meadow, finding the best tactical route for Agro and I to take. Cinna's still grinning, thinking that this battle is already over. Is he in for a surprise.

Before I turn my horse to address Cinna with the terms, Brutus is by Agro's head, a hand on his neck.

"Cassia," he speaks to me in a whisper. "Commander Julius has been asking about you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? About what?" My voice is calm, but my heart skips a beat. Damn man.

"He is concerned about your safety. He states that although Cinna is a complete idiot, he is a very able fighter."

I roll my eyes. "I've gathered that from the belief that all general's guard are able fighters, Brutus."

He nods. "I know, that's what I've told him, but he is still worried," my Captain gives an evil grin. "He seems to care about you, Cassia."

Agro stomps his foot impatiently, and I give a snort. "Don't start up with this again, Brutus." He has always tried to find me a 'man', ever since his lover, Portia, had become his wife. Both of them do it. They say it's good to have companionship; that it was the best thing they had ever done. Maybe for them, but for me, it's complete BULLSHIT. "You know me, I've sworn off men. ENTIRELY." I droll the last word out, trying to get my point across.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Fine, but don't say I've not tried."

"Good, I won't."

I turn Agro to come beside Cinna's mount, and I hear Brutus give a quiet laugh behind me. I try to clear my mind, and not to think about Pretty Boy. I don't even look at Cinna as I speak.

"I entrust you know the rules of a duel." I don't allow him to reply. "Killing each other is not an option, if one asks for mercy at any given time, you must give it. Staffs are the only weapon allowed." I finally turn to him. "If you lose, you have to shut your mouth and ride completely under my command. No questions asked. No complaints. Got it?"

He lifts his head and blows out his chest in a 'very manly way'. "Oh, I've got it," he retorts. "And what's in it for me WHEN I win?"

I do my best to ignore his over confidence. Until I can use it to my advantage. "IF you win," I let him know it a very big IF. "Brutus will command the army for the remainder of your 'stay'." I grind my teeth. Gods, I hate this man. "I'll shut up and ride at the very back, out of your sight and out of your way." It's a big risk, but I've taken it so many times, it seems quite reasonable.

He nods and murmurs: "I hope you like the back."

Agro snorts and gives a little kick, startling Cinna's horse. His horse shies and slightly rears, catching Cinna off-guard. He nearly slides off the beast's back.

"And I hope you like the ground, Cinna." I turn my horse to face my men, trying not to find Julius' face in the crowd. "Gentlemen, the terms have been set." I raise my staff. "Let the duel begin!"

I hear a loud cheer, and the boys raise their weapons; spears, swords, bows, daggers, and shields in a salute. Turning Agro back, I trot him out several dozen feet. He prances, his neck arched and his nostrils flaring. I believe he will enjoy this as much as I.

Turning Agro, to face Cinna, my visage is emotionless. I've always been told that an emotionless soldier is not a good soldier at all, but a soldier that has emotions, yet does not show them in battle, is the greatest soldier imaginable.

Apparently Cinna does not hold that as a firm belief. He is smirking in the thought that he has already won. He yells a very bad, and in my opinion, _pointless_, battle cry, and kicks his mount quite aggressively in its sides. The horse rears, squealing, and bolts towards Agro and I at a mad hand-gallop. I nearly roll my eyes at his stupidity. Best get this over with.

When he reaches the half-way point in his charge, I squeeze Agro's sides in a nearly invisible command. My horse surges forward: not at an alarming speed, but with all the power of a battering ram.

When he comes close, Cinna takes a high swing at my head, and I simply duck. The blow completely misses me, and I, in that moment, bring my staff up to smack him in the back. It pleases me to see a bit of amazement on Cinna's face out of the corner of my eye. He and his mount surge past. I nudge Agro with my left leg, and my horse turns around, charging towards Cinna's mount, whom has been commanded to do the same.

He takes another, better calculated swing at me as we collide, yet this time I do not try to avoid it. Bringing my staff up I deflect the blow, and promptly smack Cinna in the back again. Not hard enough to knock him from his horse, but not softly either. I hear an 'Oomph,' from Cinna as the wind is knocked out of him, and the cheering of my men at the obviousness of me having the upper hand.

Then we begin to circle each other.

As we exchange blows, I can tell that he is finally realizing that I am no push-over. His attacks become better though out and swifter, and I finally see the true soldier in him. Julius was right: he is a very able fighter. But that does not change the fact that he is WAY too overconfident.

Blocking another blow and striking him in the chest with the end of my staff, I decide that enough is enough. As he takes the split second to retaliate, I command Agro to start galloping away.

"Where are you GOING?!" I hear Cinna yell after me. I do not reply; just continue to travel farther into the meadow in a straight line, knowing that he'll follow me. And he does.

I can hear Agro's hooves steadily pounding the earth, and his breathing, although, not labored; the sound of my men cheering, as they know what is about to happen; and the sound of Cinna coming ever closer to me.

When I know he is in the right position, I pull on Agro's reins, pushing my pelvis into the saddle. My mount brings his rear-end down, coming to a sliding stop. Before we are even completely stationary, he half-rears and turns a full one hundred and eighty degrees, lurching towards Cinna, whom we are now facing. I am quite pleased with the look of confusion, amazement, and terror of Cinna's face.

Bringing my staff level with his chest and using the power of my huge mount, I close-line Cinna. Hard. With a yell, he is thrown backwards off his mount, and lands very heavily into the dirt.

The sound and sight of my soldiers' excited cheering well makes up for the trouble Cinna has caused. The Juilii soldiers are completely stunned; their eyes and mouths opened wide.

Cinna's mount bucks happily as it canters back towards the camp, overjoyed that the man is no longer on its back.

I trot Agro back up to Cinna, who snorts duly in the man's face. I point my staff at the grounded man, who is looking up at me with not a look of disgust, but one of complete and utter shock. He says nothing.

"As I said: I hope you enjoy the ground. I've defeated you, and honour dictates that you must comply with the rules of engagement." I narrow my eyes at him. "Keep quiet for the remainder of your stay, and we will not have to re-do this fight." I lift my staff and try to suppress a grin, but know that I've failed miserably. "Good day, sir."

Then I trot my horse to the camp, and to my cheering men, leaving Cinna in the dust. Quite literally.

**A/N – Yet another year has passed, and yet another chapter is complete. My update time sucks, but that's partially because I've started making videos instead (Draconis1719 at YouTube). Oh yes, and I now have Medieval 2: Total War and a computer to really use it on. XD But holy crap, this was so much fun to write, but I think I'm going to fall over. I typed it up on my new laptop (:P) and right now it is 2:35 am. My mind is doing weird things at this point and time. Zzzzzzzzzzz……. **


End file.
